


Не бросай меня

by Apian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apian/pseuds/Apian
Summary: Ночь после смерти Сириуса
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Не бросай меня

**_«Когда всё это закончится, мы станем настоящей семьёй, вот увидишь»_ **

— Нет…

 ** _«Отойди от моего крестника»_**  
Что-то сдавило его грудь.

— Нет, Сириус… уходи…

**_«Дай мне завершить всё самому»_ **

— Убирайся! Это опасно…

Момент. Падение.

— Сириус! — крик заполнил тишину комнаты.  
Гарри резко сел на кровати, вырвавшись из пелены кошмара. Сердце бешено стучало в груди, холодный пот покрыл всё лицо. Из уголков глаз катились теплые ручейки, а губы тряслись, будто пытались что-то сказать. Дрожащими руками он закрыл лицо, со всхлипами бесконечно повторяя только одно:

— Сириус.

Он сжался на кровати. Притянув колени к груди, он бесконечно шептал, будто надеясь, что крёстный сейчас появится и обнимет его. Утешит. Скажет, что всё будет хорошо.

— Вернись ко мне. Прошу! Это несправедливо! Почему только появившись в моей жизни, ты сразу ушёл! Почему?!

Слёзы катились из его глаз. Обида застилала глаза, а щемящая боль сжимала сердце.

— Я люблю тебя. Слышишь? Не бросай меня… только не ты. Вернись! Умоляю. — он сжался сильнее, чувствуя, как от рыданий ему не хватает воздуха. — Я так жалею, что не сказал это раньше.

Понимание того, что он уже никогда не придёт, медленно приходило, отчего Поттеру становилось только хуже. Скомканное одеяло уже валялось на полу. Холод комнаты медленно пробирался в каждую частичку Гарри, но он даже не пытался что-то сделать. Будто желая наказать себя. Словно он хочет покинуть этот мир за своим любимым.

— Знаешь, профессор сказал, что это он виноват в твой смерти. Но это не так. Все вокруг меня умирают… Родители, Седрик, ты… Одно моё существование приносит всем боль. Лучше бы умер я! —крик, вырвавшийся из рта подростка, был пропитан болью и страданием, а смех, последовавший за ним, был пропитан отчаяньем.

— Ты — всё, что было в моей жизни, а теперь у меня ничего не осталось… Так зачем я здесь? — с невыразимой тоской шептал он, сорванным голосом.

Слезы медленно останавливались, оставляя после себя в доказательство только мокрые щёки и влажные простыни. Пустота внутри уничтожала.

— Каждый день для меня — пытка. А каждая ночь полна ужасов. Может и вправду будет лучше, если меня не станет?

— Я так хочу вернуться в то время, когда мы только встретились. Я хочу всё изменить. Рассказать тебе о своих чувствах… Пускай бы ты меня и отверг. Но понимание того, что мы могли быть вместе, но из-за моего страха не были… это понимание убивает. Нет. Я не заслуживаю такой лёгкой смерти, нет…

Истерика отступала, оставляя за собой пульсирующее чувство боли, и медленно разгорающуюся ненависть, которая будто сжигала его изнутри, делала другим человеком.

— Всё, что я могу сейчас — отомстить. Они пожалеют об этом.

Он медленно поднялся с кровати, ощущая сильную слабость. Из всех сил пытаясь удержать себя в стоячем положении, он нагнулся, подбирая одеяло. Взглянув в окно, в котором начал появляться первые признаки рассвета, он отвёл взгляд. Очередной день. День, в котором у него появилась цель.


End file.
